


Eternity

by Shimeiro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Savage is really tall, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, i like it and reader too, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro
Summary: You love Savage Opress, the Zabrak you've been around for quite some time, but that love isn't mutual, right..?
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader, Savage Opress/you
Kudos: 32





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> ok i posted this on my tumblr but now that i have an account here why not put it here too? I am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> also here is my tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/

The day was exhausting, not only for you but also for Savage your friend, in reality you don't know how to describe your relationship he is not very expressive and eloquent towards his emotions but he seems to appreciate you by the way his eyes seem softer watching you talk or simply when you both walk in the corridors of Mandalore's palace.

His soothing presence makes you feel really safe around him but he insisted on training you in self-defense classes because he wants you to be able to defend yourself when he's not around, at first you thought it was a good idea because you couldn't hide behind the huge silhouette of this Zabrak for eternity but after several intensive classes you begin to bitterly regret your choice.

Savage is a good teacher but he doesn't give you a minute's break, you try your best but his fast and precise movements are hard to assimilate for your small shape, he never hits you hard enough to hurt you but hard for you to fall on your buttock hard enough to make you wince in pain.

But in spite of your bruised buttocks you don't want to disappoint him so you always get up, it's hard but you get up anyway so as not to disappoint him, you always detect a hint of pride in his yellow eyes when he see yourself trying to fight him to your last strength.

But like every time you end up collapsing in a final catch made by Savage, so you stay on the ground, panting and sweating in your sportswear now wet in some places because of the accumulated sweat, after that he will let you go to your room to rest.

And here you are now in the corridors, sighing in pain because of your aching legs, after an eternity for you you finally get in your room and despite the desire to jump into your soft bed to sleep there for at least a week you urgently need to take a shower to get rid of all that perspiration.

So you go to the bathroom and carefully take off your clothes because every gesture is excruciatingly painful, once done you rush into the shower and turn on the water at the temperature you prefer, once under the jet you push a sigh of relief, the water is so relaxing for your muscles sore from physical effort.

After a minute of enjoying the soothing sensation you finally decide to take the shower gel deliciously perfumed with flowers and spread it on your body, gently massage the most numb places with a groan of appreciation, you rinse yourself and you get out of the shower wrapping yourself in a soft towel when suddenly you hear someone knocking at the door.

You forgot to take some clothes with you to get dressed after the shower so you quickly tie the towel around your chest and get out of the bathroom, you then hear a deep voice calling your name from behind the door, you immediately recognize this voice that you like more than you should.

It's Savage.

Oh. 

You stop for a few seconds, you're not dressed properly to open the door and if... What if it makes him uncomfortable? Because every time your top comes up on your belly during a workout with him or you wear tighter pants than usual he will instantly take his eyes off your shape. Maybe he finds you repulsive but he's too polite to tell you to your face? Your heart cracks at the thought, but you don't have time to think about it when you hear his bewitching voice again:

"I know you're here I feel your presence, open the door. »

"I... Can't you talk to me from behind the door or... later? »

"Don't be a child, please open. »

You sighing of defeat and then approach of the door to open the door with a slightly trembling hand, you then see his shape which dominates you largely by its immense size, you look at him timidly when he seems to realize what you are wearing, his eyes fall from your face to observe your shape and your still wet skin from the shower you just took, his gaze goes from your barely covered chest to your hips wrapped in your towel to fall on your slightly exposed thighs, he swallows and his eyes seem to darken gently as they quickly rise to your blushing face.

The silent seer, you start to panic, he doesn't look away from you but you feel him... different. The air is heavy and you don't know what to say to him, he is completely motionless except for his chest which you see going down and up faster than normal.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I was coming out of the shower when you knocked on the door... and I forgot my clothes in my room, I didn't mean- "

Your face is hot with embarrassment as you try to justify yourself quickly, suddenly shy, you look down when suddenly you hear him breathe in suddenly, you then timidly raise your gaze and see an expression that you had never seen before on his tattooed face, it looked like... Desire? No... you must be dreaming because this beautiful Zabrak could never find you attractive... Right? 

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you Savage... »

"No, you're not embarrassing me, you're just- "

His voice is hoarse and it makes you shiver, but you not seeing his sentence finish, your heart sinks a little, what are you? Were you right and he's just too polite to tell you that he doesn't think you're pretty? 

He seeing your expression darkening, so he comes a little closer to you and you see him raise his non-robotic hand as if to put it on your shoulder, then he changes his mind and lets it fall back softly against him, you see his look becoming uncertain and it breaks you heart a little more than he already are.

"I get it Savage, you don't have to force yourself. » 

Silence.

"What?" 

The tall Zabrak wears a confused expression as you struggle internally with your feelings, so you lower your head no longer wishing to face his intense gaze. You take a handful of your towel in your right hand and squeeze it to try to distract yourself, it doesn't work, but you still take a deep breath to answer him:

"I know you don't find me attractive at all and you try to be nice so as not to hurt my obvious feelings for you. »

You feel your eyes start to get wet with emotion, you start to back away wanting to hide under your blanket for eternity hoping you never meet Savage again in your life.

But suddenly you feel a warm and rough hand against your arm and a very cold one on the other, the mixture of the two temperatures on your skin made you shiver, then you look up at the owner of the big hands that wrapped your arms, you see him, a mixture of emotion crosses his face usually so neutral.

"Your feelings? »

"Uh yes, Savage I... I really like you and... I fell in love with you, I'm sorry. »

You look him in the eye this time to prove your sincerity, even if he rejects you afterwards, you might as well do things right, right? One tear ends up on your cheek followed by another as Savage looks at you with the greatest tenderness you've ever seen in someone's eyes, thats warms your heart with gentle warmth, then when Savage smiles slightly at you your heart skips a beat, your breath gets stuck in your throat as his warm hand rests on your cheek to wipe a tear with his thumb.

"I didn't know about your feelings for me, my sweet girl, I thought I was the only one who felt that way.

"You... you love me? »

"Yes, infinitely." 

"For a long time? »

"Long enough to keep all your little suitors away."

"It was you! »

Whenever you tried to flirt with someone to forget your growing feelings for your tattooed friend, they always ended up totally disappearing for no apparent reason, at least now you had the reason that was none other than Savage Opress himself, a relieved laugh escapes you as you press your cheek against the hand of the Zabrak that was still on you.

"I thought I was just not good enough for them. »

A loud growl comes out of the throat of the man in front of you.

"No, you're too good for those miserable insects. »

"Oh Savage. »

You feel your cheeks become warm with his words, these beautiful yellow eyes observe you with adoration as he bends down to reach your level to put his forehead against yours, the hand that was on your cheek withdraws to come and put against your back bringing you closer of him, you close your eyes as his warmth envelops you.

You also feel his breath against your face, you feel like you're in a dream, you will surely wake up alone in your bed with your towel still wrapped around your naked form because you would have collapsed on your bed after your shower ...

Wait a second.

You're literally naked under a cloth with Savage holding you against his sturdy torso.

Oh shit.

Your cheeks ignited while you reopen your eyes seeing his own closed, he must have enjoyed this moment as much as you did, it pains you to have to break that, but the towel brings back to reality when you feel it becoming less tight, one more movement on your part and you find yourself completely naked against a massive man, ugh.

"Uh Savage? »

"Hmm? »

"I'm only wearing a towel. »

He opens his eyes and his gaze falls on your chest and your "clothes" that are visibly beginning to come undone, his pupils dilate and you see his Adam's apple rising when he swallows his saliva.

"Oh, yes."

He finally removes his hand from your back and then he moves backwards, turning his eyes away from your slightly bare body out of respect, you smile softly as you see the slightly visible pink on the untattooed skin of his cheeks and then you go to the closet in your room to quickly find some clothes to put on.

"You can go in, I'll change in the bathroom".

You see him nodding his head and then he comes in and closes the door behind him, while you enter the bathroom to change.

As you put on your clothes your thoughts replay what you have just experienced with the man you have been in love with for some time now and your heart races as you think of his size and his solid body against you, you look up at the mirror and you see yourself, you haven't changed since this morning but yet you feel completely different your cheeks are nicely pink, your eyes shine and your pupils are more dilated than normal, you pass your hand to touch your cheek like her massive hand did it and you see yourself smiling.

But why think about his hands touching you when he's in the next room, after all you confessed your feelings and it was reciprocal. So can you ask him to take your hand or... to kiss you? But you're not officially his girlfriend or anything, you haven't had time to sort these out.

So you just have to talk to him about it, right? 

You finally decide to come out of the bathroom to find him staring with his arms crossed against his chest, he turns his head towards you when he hears the door open, certainly waiting for you to approach him, which you do.

Once in front of him he reaches out his robotic arm towards you and stops as if to ask permission to touch you, you nod your head and smile gently, he then puts his metal hand against your back to get you close to him and to be against his warm chest again, you put your head against his pectoral not being able to put it on his shoulder because of his size but it doesn't bother you because you can hear his two hearts beating, such a sweet melody in your ears.

His other hand goes through your hair to gently massage your scalp and then his nose makes its way into your locks, he grunts with appreciation when he smells you, the sound echoes directly into your lower abdomen, but you ignore him for the moment for just enjoying Savage, his warmth, his smell : a mixture between sweat and metal it's very masculine and you suspected he would not wear perfume.

This moment of relaxation makes you forget your aches and your painful bruises due to the falls on your private lessons with him.

But you have a question to ask, you sigh inwardly, this is the second time you have to break a moment of sweetness between the two of you but it must be asked at some point and the sooner the better.

"Savage, what are we now? »

You thought he was going to stand back to answer you but he stays in that position.

"I've been waiting for this question. »

"Really? »

Then he moves away from you, looks at you with love, kneels down in front of you and lower his head in a submissive position you don't really understand, so you place your hand against his cheek and lift his head to make him look at you.

"What are you doing? »

"I submit myself completely to you, because I love you. »

He kisses the palm of your hand and then observes your reaction with apprehension, a wave of love overwhelms you with his words so sincere, so sweet. You remain speechless for a few moments, then you kneel down on the hard floor, you place your other hand slightly shaking with emotion, against his second cheek, he closes his eyes for a fraction of a second appreciating your gesture. 

"I love you too Savage. »

You then see a smile of pure happiness stretching the lips of your beloved you answer him with an equally bright smile while a tear of joy flows on your cheek.

"Can I kiss you, my sweet girl? »

"I've been waiting for this question. »

A light laugh comes out of his throat, a wonderful sound that you want to hear more often and for the rest of your life, then he leans over towards you to brush your lips with his, which are surprisingly soft, and not feeling him come forward the more you press them against his.

A flood of feeling flows through you, you close your eyes enjoying the moment as he puts one hand on your nape and the other on your cheek, then he deepens the kiss and a little moan escapes you, the hand on your neck tenses slightly to the sound, then he moves backwards so that you can breathe and he rubs his nose against yours.

"I am yours for eternity. »

He whispers softly, the sentence touches you in the heart.

"I am yours too Savage..."

...For eternity.


End file.
